Top of the World
by Vampire of the Light
Summary: Sequel to Easier to Run. Thank you all for being patient with me. Rating for blood. No flames please!


Vampire of the Light: I don't own anything. I don't own Shaman King and I don't own the lyrics to Top of the World. They belong to the Dixie Chicks me thinks.  
  
// I wished I was smarter I wished I was stronger I wished I loved Jesus the way my wife does \\  
  
Yeah. That's how I feel. The invincible Tao Ren, is wishing for something I don't have. Sure I'm smart and strong. But my whole life (the fifteen years of it) has been long and miserable.  
  
// I wish it ha been easier Instead of any longer I wished I could've stood Where you would have Been proud That won't happen now That won't happen now \\  
  
I'm all alone it feels like. The only one who I care about will never want to see my face once he leaves. What's worst is he hates me and he knows I love him?  
  
// There's a whole lot of singing that's gonna be heard Disappearing everyday without so much as a word some how. Think I broke the wings off a little songbird He's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now Top of the world \\  
  
He'll be leaving any moment now. The sooner the better.I guess. And here I sit in my room doing nothing but prepare my heart and mind for his departure.  
  
// I don't have to answer any of these questions Don't have no God to teach me no lessons I come home in the evening Sit in my chair One night they called me for supper But I never got up I stayed right there in my chair \\  
  
My cheeks are warm and wet. I knew it. I'm crying. Just because he's leaving and because I know he hates me. Won't someone put me out of my misery already?!  
  
// There's a whole lot of singing that never gonna be heard Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow Think I broke the wings off a little songbird He's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now. \\  
  
I took the knife out from underneath my futon. My vision is starting to get blurry. So what? Who would miss me? Answer me that, if you can.  
  
// I wished I'd a known you wished I had shown you All of those things I was on the inside I'd pretend to be sleeping When you came in in the morning To whisper good-bye Go to work in the rain I don't know why Don't know why \\  
  
The knife met its target. Tao Ren had stabbed himself in the stomach.  
  
HoroHoro opened the door to tell Ren a teary good-bye, but his throat was frozen. He saw Ren laying in a red puddle. On close inspection, HoroHoro saw that red puddle was a puddle of Ren's own blood. Ren's fingers tightly gripped the knife.  
  
"NO!" HoroHoro screamed running over to Ren to Ren's bloody body, "You can't die Ren, you can't!"  
  
// Cause everyone singing We just wanna be heard \\  
  
"You can't die Ren! I love you too much!" HoroHoro sobbed trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"You.idiot," Ren choked, blood dripping down his chin from his mouth.  
  
"Don't die!" HoroHoro yelled.  
  
// Disappearing everyday without so much as a world somehow \\  
  
" If you want him to live, get him to the hospital, now," Anna said appearing at the doorway.  
  
HoroHoro nodded and ran with Ren in his arms.  
  
"You can't die on me Ren! I need you!" HoroHoro sobbed.  
  
// Wanna grab a hold of that little songbird Take him for a ride to the top of the world right now \\  
  
HoroHoro sat in the waiting room. He prayed the doctors could save Ren.  
  
"The doctor will see you now," said a nurse. The nurse led HoroHoro in the hospital room.  
  
"He'll be fine, but he should get plenty of rest," the doctor said, "and keep him away from sharp objects.  
  
Ren glared at the doctor. HoroHoro nodded as the doctor left.  
  
"HoroHoro." Ren whispered.  
  
" Hush," HoroHoro said sitting by Ren's side, "Don't do that again. You hear me? If you do die, you better come back as a ghost."  
  
Ren looked away ashamed. Suddenly, his hand felt warmer. He looked down and saw HoroHoro was holding his hand.  
  
// To the top of the world to the top of the world to the top of the world \\  
  
"I'm serious, Ren. I care about you a lot. Besides, if you die, who am I going to bug?" HoroHoro asked, " And be in love with?"  
  
" I thought you hated me. That's why I did it. Cause I love you and I thought you hated me," Ren said.  
  
HoroHoro took Ren into his arms.  
  
// To the top of the world \\  
  
Ren cried and cried. He let everything pour out of him. His heart no longer ached so terribly.  
  
HoroHoro kissed Ren's forehead and held him close. 'I'm going to stay with him till the day I die and then some,' HoroHoro thought lovinginly.  
  
// To the top of the world to the top of the world to the top of the world to the top of the world \\  
  
END  
  
Vampire of the Light: How was it folks? Gomen nasi minna-san it took so long!  
  
Chibi Amidamaru: You've had it rough.  
  
Vampire of the Light: Now I have a Spanish exam to study for T________T NOOO!!!!! EVIL SPANISH CLASS!!!  
  
Chibi Amidamaru: She has Spanish 1st period at school.  
  
Vampire of the Light: Once again Gomen Nasi minna-san! I had writer's block for writing the sequel to Easier to Run and I had written this before so I just went back and edited it and made the sequel and thank you to Tao Tasia for being so patient with me and giving me an idea. You're the best Tao Tasia!!!!! Arigato! ^________^ My story (Easier to Run) actually made some favorite stories list. I'm soooo happy.  
  
Chibi Amidamaru: You're rambling.  
  
Vampire of the Light: ^__^ (happy kitty)  
  
Chibi Amidamaru: * sigh * Please read and review while I try and shut her up. 


End file.
